Trapped in the Mixed Afterlife
by PreciosaAlvie
Summary: It's Regular Show but in the opposite genders and Fionna with Cake trapped in the wrong dimensions!


Madison and Fionna are still trapped in their different places and they fell in love with the wrong characters!But you can pick which side to you want to be on #TeamMarshion or #TeamMarcionna!

Regular Show:

Rissa showed Fionna around the park and inside the house."Wow, !Your place is AWESOME!""Please,Fi-Fi!Call me Rissa!"Just then,MuscleGirl and Hi-Five GhostGirl came in."Hey,Grandma!Who's this fluffy bunny?",asked M.G.,taking Fionna's bunny 's long blonde hair fell to the floor while Rissa's mouth flew open."How'd you get your hair to be so LONG?",asked shrugged her shoulders."I guess I just let it grow,I guess..."Then,Fionna got steamed at M.G.,so she punched her in the face,then she aimed her sword at MuscleGirl.M.G. felt scared but got mad as she started to squeal like a started to break things,so HFGG stopped her."MuscleGirl,PLEASE calm down!""Yea,_Michelle_!Calm down",joked got even WORSE and punched got into this BIG fight with MG,but GG and Fionna broke it up."You're just lucky..._Michelle_!Ha!"Just then,Betty,Paige,and Sarah came in and Betty got steaming red."What did you IDIOTS do to the_ furniture?_You girls are all fired!And..who is _she?_Where's Madison?!""YOU ask SO many questions,Betty!""Rissa,don't start!""Fine!This is and Madison switched dimensions so I'm stuck baby-sitting until I figure out what's up!""LIAR!Why do you _always_ have to lie to my FACE!?""I'm not LYING!""She's not lying...",Fionna finally spoke up."your friend in my world named Aah.I don't know how but...I think that we both wished to get out of our places..."Sarah widened her eyes."Oh no...I've seen something like this before!We've gotta get these two back before midnight or else YOU,Rissa,and the girl's friend will disappear outta EXISTENCE!"Everyone gasped."I don't wanna disappear!I'm a good person...sometimes...PLEASE let me LIVE,man!"Just then,someone knocked on the opened the door."Oh,why hello,Marcus!How are you today?""Good, .Is Fionna here?""Oh,so THAT'S the blue girl's name!"Marcus came in and saw Fionna."Hey,Fionna!Are you busy?""Uh,yea,she IS!""Riss,shush!""No,I'm not.""Wanna go for a walk?""Sure..."Marcus took her hand and left."UGH!Stupid Marcus and his good looks!"Rissa's leg started to disappear and fell to her butt."Ow!Marcus doesn't know what he's dealing with!""Rissa,go get Fionna!"  
"On it,Sarah!Besides,he's gonna die today!",she said as she hooped on one leg and left out the door,filled with anger and sadness.

Adventure Time:  
Madison was so busy playing Beemo,she completely forgot that she wanted to go came in with two cups in her hands."Want some chamomile tea?""Wha?No coffee?""Oh,you're a coffee person?",said Cake with disappointment."No,no!That's okay!Thanks,Cake!"Maddie tried the tea and smiled."Not fancy for a cat...are you some kind of...magical wizard or something?""I can stretch and do magic stuff...but no wizardry...but there was that one time...anyways...sorry,baby."Madison pouted and drank her camomile then,Ice Queen busted in."AHHHH!D'oh!Ice Queen,what are YOU doing here?!""To DESTROY Fionna,of course!If I could...find her...What the hey?!Where is she?""None of your girl's biz,Ice_ Turd_!",said Cake as she knocked the tiara off of her head and punched her face."BOP!""I'll be back!"Ice Queen left while Cake threw a raspberry and high-fives Mads."Are you guys _superheroes_?""You can say that..."Just then,Marshall Lee came in."Hey Maddie!You ready?""Yea!I'll be back,Cake!""Y'all be careful out there!"They left and closed the door."*Sigh*...kids these days..."Suddenly,Cake's arm started to disappear."My ARM!Madison,wait baby!Aw jeez,she needs to go back home!"

Regular Show:

Fionna and Marcus were walking near the lake,holding hands."So...is this your first time...hanging with an older guy?""No...I hang out with only two...and you now...recently..."Marcus nodded and smiled."Listen,Fionna.I've been waiting to give you this.",said Marcus as he gave her a rose."It's so beautiful...""Just like you..."Fionna blushed."Thanks,Marcus.I don't know what to say...""Don't say anything...I got this.."Marcus put his hand on Fionna's cheek and kissed her lips they looked into each others' eyes,Fionna looked down and sighed."What's wrong,Fionna?""I...I...I just miss Cake...",she said as she tried to take away the tears."Don't worry...I miss Madison...""Is she your girlfriend?""No...we've been long-time 's really awesome!""Cool..."Just then,Sarah jumped up and grabbed Fionna,chanting some religious spell.

Adventure Time:"Marshall...this is...you're so...I mean...""Shh...don't speak."Marshall gave Madison a rose."Why...?""Cause I got that right!"Maddie kissed Marshall unexpectedly."Whoa!Cool..."She blushed and then,Gumball appeared on his Morrow bird and Cake was beside him."Stop in the of justice!",yelled Gumball."Back up,Gum_wad_!",yelled stiffened."Gumball,why are you the Prince of Ahh if you can't even _defend yourself_!",screamed Cake."Cause my job is to stand here and look pretty!"Madison growled at him."Maddie,listen have to leave...I'm missing _an EYE_!You're messing up the dimensions!"Maddie cringed."I'll leave if Marshall comes!""I can't...""But..."Marshall kissed her."It's okay..."He gave her a piece of paper and pushed her into the portal.

Regular Show:

"Let go of ME!Help!MARCUS!"Fionna was struggling with Sarah's ran towards her with Rissa and the others."Fi,I found out from the others...you have to leave...""I'm not leaving unless you come with me!""I can't..."Fionna sobbed to kissed her and gave her a piece of paper."Go...do it for me..."Fionna smiled and went inside the portal.

Both girls made it back safely and tested the phone numbers the boys had given them."Hello?",the boys responded."Is Marshall here?""Is this Marcus?"What up Maddie?""Fi-Fi...what's up?"YES!The numbers worked!And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
